Hotter Than Hell
Hotter Than Hell (2008) - Anthology Editor and Authors Editor: Kim Harrison Contributors: Kim Harrison, Tanya Huff, Marjorie M. Liu, Cheyenne McCray, L.A. Banks, Susan Krinard , Keri Arthur, Heidi Betts, Lilith Saintcrow, Denise Little, Susan Sizemore, Carrie Vaughn, Linda Winstead Jones Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR Cover Blurb / Description Beyond the boundaries of the everyday is an unseen realm where anything you imagine is possible. Your demon lover is waiting for you in the shadows, ready to fulfill your secret wishes and most dangerous fantasies. Here passion has a face and form both titillating and terrifying—and love has teeth and claws. Get ready to give in to your craving for something exquisitely dark . . . and different. Hotter Than Hell gathers together a baker's dozen of today's boldest and best authors of supernatural fiction and paranormal romance in a breathtaking anthology that blends black magic with red-hot desire. From the tantalizing tale of a conflicted psychic vampire driven by a powerful, savage love to the strange saga of a Greek warrior woman battling to save the world, these are stories outside the limits, as hypnotic as the full moon . . . and hotter than the sun. Theme Blend of black magic with red-hot desire Supernatural Elements Demons, Banshee, sirens, incubus, minotaur, vampire, nymphs, Artemis, stags, goddess, time travelers List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Music Hath Charms" by Tanya Huff. uses the Greek sirens myth to such good effect. "Minotaur in Stone" by Marjorie Liu. unique and really took a different spin on the Greek minotaur myth. "Demon Lover" by Cheyenne McCray. uses incubus lore. The theme is of self-sacrifice. "Equinox" by LA Banks. Artemis comes to the modern world with her nymphs to punish those who destroyed the environment. The story draws on the myth of Artemis and Acteon, the human she changed into a stag for watching her bathe naked, and shot full of arrows as punishment. In this case, she changed executives of companies that were raping the environment into stags. "Ride a Dark Horse" by Susan Krinard. "To Die For" by Keri Arthur. Two people seek their boss's missing nephew and hunt a very scary, evil killer. "Curse of the Dragon's Tears" by Heidi Betts cursed hero and heroine determined to save him with her love/lust. "Brother's Keeper" by Lilith Saintcrow. "(Like a) Virgin of the Spring" by Susan Sizemore and Denise Little. time travelers are part of the King Arthur story. I think if there was less sex and more story, this would have been close to five stars. As it was, more of a 3.5 star story. "Life is the Teacher" by Carrie Vaughn. Emma's a fledgling vampire who is going on her first hunt. She faces an impasse she as she confronts her old life, where she doesn't belong anymore, and embarking on a new life as a creature of the night. "Moonlight Becomes You" by Linda Winstead Jones. A young woman investigates her neighbor, who she believes to be a vampire. "Dirty Magic" by Kim Harrison Mia the Banshee deals with her forbidden love for a young musician. His love is an irresistible lure to a creature who is drawn to and who feeds off the emotions of humans. ~ https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2240429.Hotter_Than_Hell?ac=1 Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Chad Michael Ward Publishing Information * Publisher: * Book data: See Also * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External Links Book: *Goodreads | Hotter Than Hell (The Hollows, #4.5) by Kim Harrison Author Pages for Book: * Author Websitess: * Reviews: * Category:Anthologies Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Vampires Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Time Travel Category:Greek Mythology